


Dancing through Life

by hope_s



Series: Heistwives Toybox [17]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: (in the past), 69 (Sex Position), Background Rusty Ryan/Danny Ocean, Engaged Couple, Established Relationship, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, How They Met, Lou POV, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Pole Dancing, Post-Canon, Smut, Stripping, Talking, Vibrators, Video Cameras, but Danny is dead (sorry), wand vibe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope_s/pseuds/hope_s
Summary: Not long after Debbie asks Lou to marry her, Rusty comes to visit. He mentions a time where Debbie would have done anything for money. Lou asks her about it later, and Debbie explains.
Relationships: Lou Miller & Debbie Ocean, Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean
Series: Heistwives Toybox [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583962
Comments: 27
Kudos: 45





	Dancing through Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarux/gifts), [dot .](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dot+.).



> Fulfilling a bunch of prompts today: 
> 
> sarux requested pole-dancing  
> an Anon asked for 69  
> dot . asked for recording each other masturbating and then having sex
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Thanks to Netterz for brainstorming this one with me *ages* ago. <3

**Summer 2018**

“So, you think he’ll actually come?” Lou asked, refilling her glass of wine from the bottle on the counter and looking across at Debbie.

Debbie looked up from the note she was holding – handwritten and tattered, torn from a yellow legal pad. “Why wouldn’t he?” Debbie looked confused.

Lou frowned. “It feels risky, Debs,” she said, voicing her concern for at least the dozenth time in two weeks. Ever since the note had appeared in front of Danny’s tomb, stuck in one of the little flower holders next to his name, Lou had been skeptical.

Debbie rolled her eyes. “No one know these codes, Lou,” she said, holding up the piece of paper. “If they did, I would know. The Feds don’t exactly keep it a secret once they’ve rumbled you.”

“Don't they?” Lou raised her eyebrows at her. She didn’t need to remind Debbie that the FBI had played the long game with Claude to get her caught. 

Debbie grimaced but shook her head all the same. “Not with things like this,” she insisted. “Woman committing fraud on her own? Not really a security issue. Smarter to wait it out. Codes that allow crime families to move as they please and access the black market? Yeah, we know right away because they’ll take someone in, or we’ll hear from a mole.”

“ _Who_ knows right away?”

“Me and Da—” Debbie cut herself off, looking frightened for a fraction of a second. “Reuben,” she said finally. “Me and Reuben. And Rusty, when he’s around.”

“Sure,” Lou replied. “Look, I don’t like this Debbie, okay? What if—?” Lou broke off, unable to put her worst fears into words.

Debbie seemed to realize all at once that Lou was utterly serious. Concern flashed over her face. She set her own wine glass on the counter and walked around the kitchen island to where Lou stood. “I’m not going back to prison, baby. I’m not. Please, trust me on this.” She brought her hands to Lou’s chest and ran her fingers over her necklaces. “I’m not.”

Lou looked hard at her, knew that Debbie wasn’t lying, and yet she couldn’t shake her fears. “I _do_ trust you, Debs. I’m just—” The end of her sentence was cut off by a knock on the door. Debbie kissed Lou on the cheek. Lou turned her head and captured her lips for the briefest of moments. Lou’s heart was beating rapidly; her skin itched. If Debbie was wrong…She watched Debbie walk towards the door and peak through the peep hole. Lou had installed it as a precaution. Debbie looked puzzled for a brief moment. Then she turned to Lou with a sigh and a sad smile.

“It’s okay, baby,” she said. She opened the door.

“Hey, Deb.”

Lou paused as she opened the fridge to take out items for a salad. Rusty’s voice was unmistakable. She felt a wave of sympathy for Debbie.

“Shouldn’t just open the door to anyone,” Rusty said. 

Lou glared at the green pepper sitting on the cutting board in front of her. There was a ringing in her ears. _How could he?_

“What are you doing here, Rust?” Lou heard Debbie ask. She sounded exhausted. 

“Like I said, wanted to catch up.” Lou could hear the smirk in his tone. She picked up a knife, twirled it once, and slammed it down onto the vegetable in front of her, slicing it in two. Seeds sprayed all over the cutting board.

“Thought you might be—”

“He’s dead, Deb. I saw it happen.” On a different day, Lou might have felt sorry for him. But today, he had played with Debbie’s feelings, had made her think that there was a chance Danny could still be alive. Today, Lou was furious. 

“Yeah, thanks, you know, you could have figured out a better way to tell me that?” Debbie’s voice sounded cool and collected, but Lou knew she was seething under the surface. She had an overwhelming urge to rush over and slam the door in Rusty’s face.

“Yeah, well, had to keep a low profile,” Rusty told her.

“Sure.”

“So, can I come in?”

 _No_ , Lou thought sourly.

Debbie sighed. “Yes, but only because otherwise we’ll have too many leftovers.”

“Great. I’m starving.”

Lou heard the door creak open wider. She channeled her anger into the pepper, cutting it into strips and then dicing vigorously.

“Lou,” Rusty said jovially. Lou very nearly threw the knife at him, or – at the very least – a handful of diced pepper. “Heard you’re making an honest woman out of our Deborah.”

 _She’s not_ ours _,_ Lou thought. _She’s mine._ “Something like that,” she said. She didn’t turn around. She heard Debbie walk across the living room to the turn table and begin sifting through records to find the right fit for the evening. 

“Come on, what’s the big deal?” Rusty complained. Lou could hear his smirk again. She bit down hard on her lower lip and squeezed her eyes shut. “There was only one way to get through to her. You know that!”

Lou spun around to glare at him. “She’s not okay, Rusty.”

“What?” His eyes showed true concern though his mouth was still smirking.

“Well, she’s _mostly_ okay,” Lou amended. “And then you go and pretend that your him. You really thought that was a good idea?”

“Debbie never would have believed that trick before,” Rusty insisted. “She would have known it was me all along.”

“Yeah, well, Danny wasn’t dead before. Debbie hadn’t lived through _prison_ before.” _She didn’t have_ me _before_. Lou thought the words but didn’t say them.

Rusty frowned, and his eyes softened as he looked across the room at Debbie. “I didn’t know.”

“You could have guessed.”

“I’ve been a little preoccupied,” he admitted. “Just wanted to have some fun.” Lou saw his fingers twisting the edge of his jacket. He was dressed well, Lou realized, taking in his appearance for the first time. He looked good. His shirt was silk and floral. The jacket was an almost blinding shade of chartreuse. Nonetheless, Lou recognized something off-kilter in his appearance. She tried to pin it down as he watched Debbie. _Cufflinks_ , she realized. _He only has one. He missed the other._

“Like I said,” Lou said. Rusty turned back to look at her. She smiled a little sadly at him. “You could have guessed.” _You miss him, too_. “Go apologize,” she told him.

“What?”

“You heard me.”

Rusty sighed and crossed the living room. Lou turned back to the pepper and swept the pieces into a bowl. The timer on the oven dinged and she bent to open it to check on the lasagna. It was close, but not quite the color she wanted. She closed the oven door and picked up her glass of wine. Turning around, she watched Debbie and Rusty across the room.

“All I wanted to do was congratulate you,” Rusty was saying.

Lou watched Debbie’s shoulders rise and fall in a sigh. “You could have just said.” She chose a record and slid it into place. 

“I know, I—”

“Forget it, alright? Just…you’re an asshole, you know that?” Debbie adjusted the needle and a soft melody filled the room. Lou wasn’t sure what it was. She tried her best to know the composers half as well as Debbie knew them, but this was unfamiliar to her. 

Rusty grinned sheepishly. “I know.”

“How’d you find out about me and Lou?” Debbie asked. 

“Uh…well…”

“Seriously? Those conversations were for Danny’s ears only.” Lou had a vivid mental image of Rusty lurking around the corner in the mausoleum that held Danny’s tomb as Debbie sat there and spilled as much of her heart as she could to the unyielding marble. It made Lou’s blood boil that he might have heard it all. It occurred to Lou that he was probably there even more often than Debbie was.

“It was an accident. I swear,” he said, holding up his hands in defense.

“Whatever.”

The oven dinged again, and Lou opened it to find that the lasagna was golden and sizzling. She pulled it out and set it on the stovetop. “All set,” she called over to Debbie and Rusty.

Seated around the poker table, Lou began to relax. Debbie was sitting next to her, brushing her leg against Lou’s every so often. Lou supposed that if Debbie could forgive Rusty for weaseling a dinner invitation under false pretenses, Lou could too. And she _did_ feel sorry for him. He and Danny had been close – closer, Lou suspected, than they let on most of the time, especially more recently. She had seen them both a few times during Debbie’s sentence. Each time, Lou had noted the way they stood closer together than was strictly necessary, the way Danny casually swept crumbs from Rusty’s lapel, the way they shared a beer. Sure, Rusty was an asshole, but Lou saw a bit of herself in him. Loving an Ocean was hard, and losing one was the worst thing Lou could imagine. Losing Debbie…She shook herself out of that dark place and tossed Rusty a genuine smile across the table as he complimented the food.

“I never thought either of you would settle down,” Rusty said later, wiping his mouth on a napkin after his fourth helping of lasagna.

Debbie narrowed her eyes at him. “What makes you think we have?” She was sitting back in her chair, elegant as always. Her cream silk blouse contrasted perfectly with her dark hair. It was very easy to stare at her. 

He shrugged. “Haven’t heard anything since the Met. You’re telling me you have something in the works?” His eyes widened curiously.

Debbie shook her head and frowned good-naturedly. “Still tidying things up.”

“And then?”

Debbie shrugged and glanced sideways at Lou.

Rusty grinned, though Lou caught a flash of sadness in his eyes. “You’re going soft.”

“I’m not.”

“Danny would be proud.”

Lou expected Debbie to retort, but she didn’t. Instead, she nodded slowly at Rusty. “Hope so,” she said quietly.

Rusty grimaced. “Gotta say, Deb, you’ve done a lot worse than the Met.”

Debbie scoffed. “Thanks.”

“I mean it. Back in the day, you’d do anything for money.”

Lou snorted. “What’s that supposed to mean?” She looked back and forth between them.

Debbie shrugged. “What? I like money.” She glared at Rusty as if daring him to say more.

He stared at her. Lou could almost see the tension between them. “Fine,” he said at last, looking away. “You win. So, when’s the wedding?”

“May,” Debbie told him. She ran a finger around her wine glass. It was a contemplative habit that Lou found incredibly endearing. 

“Am I invited?”

“Will that have any effect on whether or not you show up?” Debbie asked, raising her eyebrows but not looking at him.

“Probably not. Is there dessert?” he asked, turning to Lou.

“You’re disgusting,” Lou told him, pointedly eying the almost empty lasagna dish. “But yes. There is.”

Rusty sat back in his chair with a grin.

**

“Debs?”

“Mm hmm?” Debbie looked up from a map she had spread on the edge of the stage. Lou was lounging in an armchair, elbows perched on her knees. The sky was dark outside the high windows and the orange light of streetlamps trickled through to cast double shadows on the floor of the loft. 

“What was Rusty talking about?”

“Which part?” Debbie asked.

“The part about you doing worse things for money.”

“Oh, that.” Debbie turned back to the map. “It’s nothing.”

“Then tell me about it,” Lou said.

“Fine, it’s not nothing,” Debbie said. She pressed her palms against the surface of the map, flattening even the slightest of creases.

“Tell me anyway.”

Debbie groaned. “You’re not going to like it.”

“Try me,” Lou insisted. Debbie pushed herself away from the stage and went to sit on the couch instead. Lou looked across at her, challenging. “Please,” she said.

“Fine. It was a year or so before we met,” Debbie began. “I was working a job with Rusty and Danny. I liked working with them back then – small group, big payout. You get the picture.” She smiled nostalgically. Lou returned the smile to encourage her. “Anyway,” Debbie continued, “we were hitting up a club, a _‘gentleman’s’_ club.” She put air quotes around the word. Lou smirked. “It was a complex job – multiple sites, multiple marks. Danny had it all set up. It was a good plan.”

“And you?” Lou asked, getting the sense that Debbie was avoiding describing her role.

Debbie sighed. “I was working infiltration.”

“Meaning?”

“I was posing as a dancer…I was stripping, okay?” Debbie admitted harshly before Lou could ask.

“Debbie, that’s nothing to be asha—”

“I’m not,” Debbie said quickly. “I’m not ashamed. I was good at it. I made good money – good enough that I started considering hustling full time. I didn’t like the way Rusty looked at me when I was doing it, though. He was—”

“He _still_ is—”

“No, he’s not. Not anymore,” Debbie insisted then sighed. “But back then, he was…He couldn’t see _me_ behind the costume and the make-up. He just saw a pretty girl on a pole. He didn’t think I should be getting my full cut. Danny chewed him out for that.” Debbie smiled reminiscently. “So did Tess.”

“Maybe you can give me a private show sometime,” Lou said. Debbie grinned gratefully, but Lou noticed some concern lingering in her gaze. “That’s not the whole story, is it?”

Debbie shook her head. “No, well, that might have been what Rusty meant. I’m not sure. But what came after…I think he thought it was worse.”

“What happened?”

“You.”

Lou was taken aback. “What? But we hadn’t—”

Debbie closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself. “Lou, you came to the club, the club where I was working.”

Lou stared at her. “When was this?”

“’98? Spring, I think?”

Lou wracked her brains, but she couldn’t remember specifics. She had visited a lot of clubs, seen a lot of pretty girls dancing. “How do you know it was me?” she asked. 

Debbie opened her eyes, let her gaze trail over Lou’s skin-tight red vest and equally-tight leather pants. “Have you _seen_ you?”

Warmth bloomed in the pit of Lou’s stomach. “You remembered me?”

Debbie smirked. “I liked your style. I also watched you steal three watches and six-grand in two hours. I was impressed.”

Lou grinned. “Why haven’t you told me?”

Debbie shrugged. “Couldn’t betray Rusty.”

Lou frowned. “What part of this betrays Rusty?”

“Rusty noticed you, too. I didn’t say anything, but you stand out. They tracked you down. Followed you. As far as Danny was concerned, he just wanted to make sure you didn’t get noticed and inadvertently put the clubs on alert, didn’t want any increased security. But then Danny got arrested. He was running another job at the same time with Rusty and the gang. I didn’t know. And when Danny was sentenced, Rusty…well, he wasn’t happy. He wanted a big take, and you were an easy mark. He kept following you, found out about your plans for the Steamboat.”

“He was the one who told you I was staking out the club,” Lou said through a sigh. She had never known who had tipped Debbie off. Debbie had always insisted that she didn’t share contacts unless it was for a job, and Lou had accepted that. Often, she had mentally thanked whoever it was for driving the two of them together. But now…

Debbie nodded. “I convinced him to lay off. I wanted to meet you, work with you. I didn’t have any loyalty to Rusty after Danny was inside, so I found you and teamed up with you, and _we_ ran the job at the Steamboat and split the take. He didn’t like that.”

“No, I don’t imagine he did,” Lou said. She furrowed her brow, thinking. The story added up, but she still had questions. “How did he forgive you?”

Debbie shrugged. “Danny made him.”

“But he still doesn’t trust you?”

Debbie shook her head. “No, he doesn’t. He thinks I lost him a bunch of money. Even when I started working with them again, after you left, Rusty told the others. He convinced them I deserved a smaller cut. Danny didn’t know, and I didn’t have the heart, or the _balls_ , to tell him.”

“But…but _why_ , Debbie?” Lou asked. “Why did you want to work with me? Why did you…” She sought desperately for the right word. “…protect me?”

Debbie stared at her. “I couldn’t get you out of my head. I’d seen you months before – just a few times while I was dancing. But you got stuck in my brain. I can’t explain it. You were an obsession. Whenever you were there, I…I danced for you.”

Lou smiled regretfully. “I’m sorry that I don’t remember it.”

Debbie shrugged. “Doesn’t matter. I found you, in the end.” She fell silent and looked down at her hands.

“Why didn’t you want to tell me?” Lou asked. “No, hang on, you said I wouldn’t like it. What’s that about?”

“I practically stalked you. I was a coward. I couldn’t bring myself to talk to you for weeks. God, I was so…”

“You loved me,” Lou said, a grin spreading across her face. Debbie shook her head, clearly unconvinced, but Lou didn’t care. “You _did_. You _are_ soft.”

“I don’t know, Lou, I…I definitely liked you, wanted to get to know you. But—” 

Lou pushed herself out of the chair and threw herself onto the couch in front of Debbie, cutting off her words with a fierce kiss. Debbie gasped in surprise, and Lou slipped her tongue inside her mouth. Debbie tasted like the homemade shortbread they had eaten for dessert – buttery and sweet. Lou groaned in appreciation. She had always known that Debbie had watched her for a while before introducing herself, but this was more than that. She had _wanted_ Lou.

“You thought about me?” Lou asked.

“I did,” Debbie said through a shy laugh.

“Did you touch yourself and imagine it was me?”

Debbie hesitated and then nodded. “I did.”

Another groan tore itself from Lou’s throat as she latched her lips to Debbie’s shoulder. Debbie laughed and then moaned as Lou kissed up her neck. “Show me,” Lou murmured in her ear.

“What?”

“Show. Me.” Lou punctuated her words with firm kisses to Debbie’s lips. Debbie gazed at her. Lou watched her eyes widen.

“Oh.”

**

“Did you use toys?” Lou asked her.

“Wand vibe,” Debbie replied breathlessly against Lou’s lips. They were slowly making their way around the balcony upstairs, but Lou was finding it very difficult to keep her hands off her, pressed Debbie against the wall or the railing every few feet.

“Do we have one of those?”

“I do,” Debbie said. “Somewhere. It’s in the box.”

“Will you use it?”

Debbie nodded and kissed her before wriggling from Lou’s embrace and tugging her a few more yards towards the bedroom. Lou caught up and grabbed Debbie’s hip with one hand, using the other to pin Debbie’s wrist against the wall above her head.

“Can I record you?”

Debbie laughed. “Seriously?”

“Mm hmm.” Lou kissed and bit at Debbie’s neck.

“Only if you stay in the frame, too.”

“Why?” Lou asked, surprised enough to pull away for a moment. Debbie took the opportunity to reverse their positions, pressing into Lou, hot breath against her cheek. Lou moaned as Debbie’s thigh pressed between her legs.

“I like watching you watch me.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Lou swore as the combination of Debbie’s words and Debbie’s leg between hers made her swoon.

Minutes later, Debbie sat on the bed, working the buttons of Lou’s vest. Her phone was already recording, sitting on the dresser with a view of the whole room. Lou felt self-conscious, but not in a bad way. She felt _seen_ , specifically by Debbie. And that felt _good_ – better than good, in fact, if the wetness between her legs was anything to go by. She wove her fingers into Debbie’s hair, watched her work down her torso with her lips slightly parted. Debbie gazed up at her when she reached Lou’s waistband, and Lou nodded. Debbie smiled and kept going, popping open the fastening of Lou’s leather pants and pushing them, along with her black panties, down her thighs. Lou stepped out of the pants, and Debbie caressed her legs, brought her fingers tantalizingly close to Lou’s arousal. Lou tipped her head back, eyes closed to concentrate on the minute movements of Debbie’s fingers. Debbie’s mouth closed over her instead, tight and hot. Lou cried out and tugged on Debbie’s hair. As quickly as the delicious pressure had started, it stopped, and Lou opened her eyes to see Debbie gazing up at her with a wicked smile on her face.

“Go sit down, baby,” Debbie told her.

Lou gave her hair a parting tug and obeyed, positioning the armchair so it was facing the bed and sprawling in it with one foot up on the mattress a couple feet away. She was very aware of the cloth of her now-open vest rubbing against her nipples and of her necklaces hanging heavy against her sternum. Debbie kneeled on the bed before her.

“Touch yourself,” she said. Immediately, Lou dropped her right hand between her legs and ran her fingers through the slickness she found there.

“Good,” Debbie said, nodding. She began unbuttoning her shirt – a signature cream blouse, loose fitting and just on the sexy side of see-through. Lou traced the outline of her black bra through the fabric even as it came into view. Before removing the shirt entirely, Debbie traced a finger down her torso and undid her pants. She stood on the opposite side of the bed and let them fall to the floor along with her panties before kneeling in front of Lou once more. Her blouse grazed her thighs, and Lou wanted to follow the hem with her teeth. _Later_ , she told herself. She moved her fingers a little faster over herself, avoiding her clit to make this last as long as possible. Debbie slipped her shirt off and undid her bra. Both garments were flung aside, and Lou licked her lips at the sight of Debbie’s breasts. Her nipples were hard and dark pink. Debbie looked down at herself and ran her hands from the tops her thighs, up to her breasts. She massaged them slowly. Her eyelids fluttered. Lou thought herself back, tried to match the blurry memories of the dancers she had watched with the image of Debbie before her. But she hadn’t been in those clubs for the girls, or at least, not _only_ for the girls. She was always there for the easy money. She imagined Debbie as one of the women whose faces she didn’t remember – long legs, swaying hips, spinning around and around and around…

“What are you thinking about, baby?” Debbie murmured.

Lou blinked and smiled. “I wish I could remember you dancing.” Debbie smirked and reached for a pillow before settling herself upon it. She picked up the wand vibe and tapped her fingers along it. Turning it on, she tested the vibration with the tip of her finger before passing it up and down each of her inner thighs.

“I remember watching _you_ ,” Debbie said. She slid the vibrator over herself, and Lou saw her hips jerk. Lou moved her necklaces out of the way to pinch a nipple and slipped her other fingers lower to gather more moisture and spread it up towards her clit. “I used to keep track of what you stole, just for fun. This one time, you stole a hundred off a man who had been giving us some trouble. I went up to him later…” Debbie’s voice became breathless as she pressed the vibrator more firmly against herself and moved it up and down. “He offered to pay for a VIP lap dance.” Debbie closed her eyes. Lou stifled a moan as her fingers slid over a sensitive spot just above her clit. “I imagined I was dancing for you,” Debbie said. “I imagined that it wasn’t a job…Your hands, baby.” She gasped and rocked her hips against the vibrator. “I wanted to know what they felt like. I already knew I liked them.”

“My hands…” Lou echoed, unable to keep track of anything but Debbie’s words and her circling fingertips. She felt warm arousal stir between her hips and rubbed herself faster.

Debbie smiled, and her eyes opened just enough to twinkle at Lou. Her gaze followed the movements between Lou’s legs. “Your hands,” Debbie confirmed. “I imagined them on me while I danced for that asshole. And then he couldn’t pay.” Debbie changed the angle of the vibe a little and whimpered at the new sensation. “He couldn’t pay…” She was panting now, syllables falling disjointed from her lips. “He couldn’t pay because of you. Oh, _fuck_ , Lou.”

“Come for me,” Lou requested. Her voice was heavy with desire. Debbie’s hips rose off the mattress, rolling against air for a moment before her entire body tautened and jerked. Lou groaned at the sight, forgetting entirely about her own pleasure as Debbie reached her climax. Lou moved from the chair to the bed in one fluid movement, shedding her vest as she went. Her necklaces brushed against Debbie’s torso as she moved over her, and Debbie twitched and gasped at the sensation. Lou kissed her as Debbie came back to herself, rolled her body against Debbie’s to take the edge off her own reemerging need.

“Need to taste you,” Debbie muttered. Lou hesitated for a fraction of a second before she turned around to reposition herself over Debbie’s mouth. Debbie’s arms wrapped around her thighs, and Lou felt her hot breath on her aroused skin. She lost her balance and fell forward, catching herself with her hands on either side of Debbie’s hips. Her mouth was suddenly mere inches from Debbie’s swollen cunt. Lou licked her lips even as Debbie’s mouth found her clit.

“Shit,” she murmured desperately, grinding back against Debbie’s tongue. Debbie’s aroma wafted towards Lou, and Lou couldn’t resist leaning down to place a kiss to Debbie’s clit. She felt Debbie’s movements against her own stutter and heard an incoherent noise from Debbie’s throat. Debbie spread her legs wider to accommodate Lou’s face, and Lou smirked before diving in. The sounds of their mouths filled the room. Lou’s thighs trembled. She was already close from working over herself while watching Debbie, and Debbie knew her well. Debbie pressed the flat of her tongue against Lou’s clit, rolling it slowly. Lou felt the heat build in her core, felt a wave of wetness, and then she broke, pressing her mouth against Debbie as she trembled.

Lou’s blood was singing as she climbed off of Debbie’s face and turned around to kiss her. Debbie’s lips, chin, and cheeks were slick with Lou’s arousal, and the evidence of what Debbie did to her sent a shot of electricity out to her fingertips. With a spurt of energy, Lou pulled Debbie into a seated position, legs intertwining until there was only a few inches of space between her arousal and Debbie’s. She could feel her heat, and it made Lou lightheaded. She reached for the wand vibe, which Debbie had dropped nearby, and turned it on. Debbie’s eyes widened as Lou slipped the toy between them. Debbie groaned, thighs flexing. Lou cried out and wrapped her arms around her, tugging her close. Debbie was already trembling – oversensitive, probably, from the vibrator and Lou’s mouth. Her hands grasped at the skin of Lou’s back, scratching a little harder than usual. Lou moaned at the mix of sensations and slipped a hand between them to tug Debbie’s left nipple. Debbie tilted her head back, mouth open, eyes closed. Lou sank her teeth into the side of her neck, muffling her own cries in Debbie’s skin. Lou’s release built once more in her core, and she lost track of everything but the feel of Debbie’s skin against hers, the sound of their mingled breaths and moans. She felt Debbie quiver in her arms, and the movement nudged the vibe _just right_ against Lou. With a gasp, Lou fell over the edge, shaking against Debbie.

Debbie was still panting as Lou resurfaced. She flailed a hand between them to turn off the vibe and sighed as her overstimulated nerves tingled. Debbie hummed a quiet laugh, and her trembling fingers cupped Lou’s face. Her lips were warm and soft. Lou sighed against her, allowed Debbie to take control. Her thoughts were hazy, her movements heavy and languid. She registered wet heat as Debbie guided Lou’s hand between her legs. Lou slid inside her, thrusting slowly and curling her fingers. Debbie strained against her, and Lou was amazed that she still had energy.

“Is this what you thought of back then?” Lou whispered. “Did you imagine what my fingers would feel like inside you?” Debbie gave a whimpering moan that Lou took as an assent. She stroked her walls and kept her thumb steady against her clit, pressing instead of rubbing. Lou’s necklaces clung to both of their chests, damp with sweat. Debbie shook silently as she came for a third time, and Lou planted kisses over every piece of skin she could reach. When she made to remove her fingers, Debbie caught her wrist.

“Stay?” she asked breathlessly. Lou smiled and wriggled her fingers into a more comfortable position inside her and then relaxed, let the warmth flow from her hand through her entire body. She felt Debbie’s muscles pulse gently around her.

“I love you,” Lou whispered into Debbie’s hair. Without withdrawing her fingers, she pressed Debbie backwards to lie on the bed once more. Lou settled next to her and took a deep breath. She didn’t expect Debbie to respond, didn’t need her to.

“I’m glad I tracked you down,” Debbie muttered. “I’m glad I couldn’t get you out of my head.”

“Me too.” Debbie shifted a little, and Lou felt the warmth around her fingers ebb and swell as a final rush of wetness flooded onto Lou’s palm. She gasped. “You feel so good, Debs.”

Debbie hummed contentedly. Then: “Love you, baby” she whispered. The words were barely audible, but Lou felt them in her soul, just like every other time Debbie managed to say them. Those moments meant something. Lou hugged her tighter. 

**

“We filled up the storage on your phone,” Lou said, tossing the device to Debbie.

“Hot,” Debbie said through a smirk. She sprawled on the bed wrapped in her favorite floral silk robe. Lou shook her head and began removing her tangled necklaces, placing each on top of the dresser. Through the mirror in front of her, Lou saw Debbie scrolling through the video.

“Up to your standards?” Lou asked.

Debbie nodded seriously. “Yeah. In fact, if we sold this, how much money do you th—?”

“ _No_ , Debbie. That’s for personal use only.”

“But—”

“ _No._ ”

Debbie grinned and tapped her fingers on the phone screen. “I think I like it when you’re possessive.”

Lou rolled her eyes. “It’s got nothing to do with that,” she said with dignity as she began removing her rings – all but the month-old opal engagement ring from Debbie. “Providing the Feds with more ways to recognize you is _not_ a smart move.”

Debbie winced. “We could get Leslie to blur out our faces,” she suggested.

“I can’t believe you j—”

“Okay, okay, you’re right.” Debbie held up her hands, dropping the phone in the process. Her lip twitched. “Admit it,” she teased, “you’d be a little jealous.”

Lou sighed. “Of what?”

“Of other people seeing me.”

“Mm, but they’d be seeing me, too.” She turned to the bed and lay down next to Debbie. “What would you think then?”

Debbie’s eyes narrowed and she frowned. “I wouldn’t like it.” 

“That’s what I thought.” Lou closed her eyes and relaxed, then gasped as Debbie’s breath moved close to her ear.

“You’re _mine_ , baby,” Debbie whispered.

“I’m yours,” Lou agreed before pulling Debbie down on top of her. It was Debbie’s turn to gasp. “And _you’re_ mine, too,” Lou murmured before nibbling a mark under Debbie’s ear.

“Yours, baby,” Debbie said.

Lou pulled the blankets over them and reached to turn out the light. Debbie fell silent, but she didn’t shift from Lou’s chest. Before long, she was breathing slowly and deeply. Lou stroked her hair, couldn’t bring herself to sleep when Debbie was like this – she was too enthralled. Yet again, Lou thought herself back twenty-years to smoky clubs with grimy stages and girls in impossibly high heels. All at once, Lou remembered a girl with brown hair and dark eyes. The details were hazy, and Lou knew it could have been anyone. There were plenty of pretty brown-haired girls in those clubs. But maybe…Lou watched the woman dance in her mind’s eye, created a scene where it _was_ Debbie, and Debbie was dancing for her. Lou shifted gradually under the blankets until the _real_ Debbie was resting close against her shoulder, made herself comfortable enough to sleep. She let her imagination wander into dreams where Debbie danced on and on until she spun herself into Lou’s arms. Lou hugged her tight, breathed her in, and slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my wife go_get_your_top_hat for always beta-ing <3 :)
> 
> I'm going to close requests for this series just because I have 20 to work with. Never fear! I will still be writing for Debbie and Lou, so if you have any general ideas (or toy ideas, for that matter - I don't mind writing more toy fics, they just won't be in this series necessarily), please let me know in a comment on here or find me on tumblr at estel-of-irysi (I'm also on Instagram - hope_savaria).
> 
> Here's a link to a post that lists all of the toybox fics (including upcoming ones). You should be able to view it even if you don't have Tumblr: https://estel-of-irysi.tumblr.com/post/615735135044796416/heistwives-toybox-final-list
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day! Thank you for reading.


End file.
